Real Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: When Felix sees Tamara hugging her dead finacee Brad, he runs off. Tamara goes to find him to convince him that her love for Felix is real but will she be able to convince him find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck it Ralph Characters

Real Love

"Hey Ralph, you did a great job brother!" Felix exclaimed happily. Taking off his hat as he wiped some sweat from his brow the arcade had closed for another night.

"Thanks Felix, see you tomorrow I promised the kid I would see her after her big race," the giant man said waving goodbye.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow," Felix said. He smiled as he whistled on to his house where his wife Tamara or T.J. Callahan would be waiting for him like she usually was. At the house Tamara was making a pie for Felix when he got home. Even though she was a tough no nonsense bug killing machine she loved to cook. It was about time for Felix to be getting home and she wanted this night to be special. It was their one year anniversary as husband and wife and Felix made her so happy. She wore a camouflage dress for Felix loved her in outfits like that.

She just set the table and lit the candles when she heard a knock on the door. "Odd wonder why short stack would be knocking?" she asked out loud. Going to the door to her utter surprise she saw a ghost, literally. Standing in the doorway was a muscular man with brown hair and she came to his shoulders. "Brad," she said in utter shock as stared at what was her dead fiancée.

"Hey Tamara may I come in?" he asked gently unsure how to act around her now. She just nodded her head as she led him in. "Look I know seeing me is a shock but I need to tell you something," he began gently.

"I am married Brad to someone I truly love and I am sorry but I am not going back to you," Tamara said firmly but trying not to hurt him. She did once love this man at least in the game she did. But with Felix it wasn't programmed love but actual true love.

"I understand and all I want for you is to be happy. I am actually relieved because what I came to tell you is after I got eaten by that cy-bug I somehow wound up in a Vampire –Werewolf game and fell in love with a Vampire Huntress named Selene. The reason why I came here is to let you know I am alive and I am perfectly happy with Selene. So, glad to see you are doing well I will leave you alone now," Brad said smiling. "Mind if I hug you goodbye?" he asked softly. If she said no he wouldn't push it but he did just want to hug her one last time for he still cared about her.

"I guess one hug wouldn't hurt," she said and hugged him as he hugged her back. Felix was whistling softly as he opened the door and came upon a shocking scene. His wife in the arms of another man, from the looks of it the man was Brad, Tamara's dead fiancé. The way they were holding each other and smiling made Felix's heart burst and he silently ran away into the small park behind the penthouse. Tears falling down his face as the image of Tamara in the arms of Brad burned in his mind.

"Well see you later Sargent," Brad said saluting Tamara and she did the same. He left on the cart and returned to his Selene. Tamara sat back in her chair relieved that Brad understood and thankful he met someone new.

"Glad Fix-it didn't see that though wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea. Speaking of which where is he?" she asked. It was past time for him to be home so she got on another camo outfit but it was just a shirt and pants with her boots. Grabbing a gun for she was paranoid about cy-bugs following her and she didn't want to lose Felix. Then she headed out to find Felix.

Back in the park Felix sank down on the bench as he cried some more. He couldn't believe it everything was so perfect than Brad had to come back and steal Tamara away from him. It wasn't fair the hero was supposed to get the girl right? He glanced down at the small lake and gazed into his own reflection. "I can't be selfish if Tammy wants Brad than she can have him. It isn't right for me to stand in her," Felix said. Sitting down and placing a finger in the water a tear fell from his face. "I am going to miss her," he whispered as the tear fell into the water. Tamara was about to go to Ralph's house to see if he knew where Felix was when she saw one of the street lamps from the park turn on and saw Felix sitting on a park bench.

"There he is, now time to get him to come home," she said as a smile graced her lips. She went up to the park and called to Felix. "Hey short stack, where have you been I was getting worried about you soldier," she said smiling down at him.

"Oh hey Tammy, sorry to worry you," he began avoiding eye contact. She frowned at his manner and tried to get him to smile.

"Come on Fix-it I got dinner waiting at home and I have that special camo dress you like," she whispered in his ear. Felix was getting the honey glows and he tried to hide it and wonder why she was talking to him that way.

"I thought you and Brad would want to be alone," he said crying a bit. "It is okay you don't have to pretend Tamara I will be fine. Go and be with Brad it is okay really," he said trying to smile but his eyes showed pain.

"Felix, what are you talking about? And why would you mention Brad?" Tamara asked.

"Look I know okay I saw you with him. I should have stayed so you could tell me that you wanted to be with him. I understand he was your first love so go and be happy I just wish I could have made you happy," Felix said. He jumped down from the bench and stared up at her. "Good bye Tamara I hope you and Brad will have a happy life," he said.

"Felix wait," Tamara began but Felix cut her off.

"Let's not makes this harder than it has to be," he said and turned to leave. He immediately let out a yelp as he felt himself being picked up by the back of his shirt. Tamara seized him by the back of his collar and placed her gun down. She held his arms back with her left arm and used her leg to hold his short legs between her thighs.

"Where do you think you are going soldier?" she demanded.

"I was going to crash at Ralph's so you and Brad could be alone," Felix said as he struggled to get free.

"No you are not we are going home. Okay yes, Brad did come by and yes I did hug him but I don't love him. I love you and Brad met some vampire hunter chick in a new game. He is happy and I am happy with you. Why would I ever leave you Fix-it you are my husband and I am your wife and no one has ever made me feel the way you do," she told him.

"You don't have to lie to me Tamara I know you don't want to hurt me but I will be fine. Just go be with Brad I will move on it is fine really," Felix said thinking Tamara just told him that so she wouldn't have to hurt him.

"That's it," Tamara said sharply. Using her free hand she slid under his shirt and began to tickle him. She usually did this when she was mad at him, wanted answers, or when she just wanted him to laugh.

"Hey noooo fairrr, stoppp," Felix giggled as he tried to struggle to get free but his wife was stronger than he was. Her long slender fingers moving from his ribs to his belly making him squirm even more.

"Now to really punish you for scaring me," she coyly and she untied Felix's shoes.

"No, please not the feet," Felix begged as he was extremely ticklish on his feet.

"Sorry sweetie, but I will make you listen to me one way or another," she purred and began to tickle his feet. He squirmed even more and tears formed on his face as he gasped for air. Tamara could see his mouth growing wide and knew now was her chance. She stopped tickling him and pulled him closer as her lips crashed into his. His feet kicked in midair for a minute or two as his arms were free and he found himself wrapping them around her waist. She released him from the kiss but still had him by the collar of his shirt. She was afraid if she let him go he would disappear and she would never see him again.

"Now will you listen?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I am not lying to you Fix-it I never would lie to you. What I said was the truth and I am never leaving you for Brad because I love you. And if you ever run off and scare me like this again I will tickle your feet till they literally fall off do I make myself clear soldier," she barked.

"Yes, mam," he said. "But why choose me I mean you were in love with Brad?" he asked.

"No Felix, I was _programmed_ to love Brad. It wasn't real but what the love I have with you is real. No one programmed us to fall in love we did it on our own free will. And I choose you because you make me happy, you are not scared of my past and you see the sweet and gentle woman I am under my rough exterior. And I am lucky to have you and there is no way I am letting you go that easily," she said smiling at him.

"I just wanted you to be happy Tammy that is all I ever wanted," Felix said now smiling at her.

"I am happy now get your shoes back on and let's go home," Tamara said.

"Whatever you say honey," Felix said and I a flash his shoes were back on and they were walking hand in hand back home. Both knowing they truly loved each other and that it was real love, and Felix and Tamara celebrated a happy anniversary together as husband and wife.

The End

Author's Note: This is my first Wreck it Ralph fic so I hoped you all enjoyed the story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
